


Однострочники 26.16 Работа в Раю

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Оказалось, что в Раю надо работать [как жестоко], братья в поисках дела своей жизни смерти.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Однострочники 26.16 Работа в Раю

Сэм скептически выгнул бровь:

— Фея?

— Сам ты…

— Являешься, сыплешь искорками в глаза… Только не говори, что ходишь в розовой пачке!

Дин отнял искрящийся розовым мешочек и демонстративно шагнул в реальность. Сэм так быстро еще не умел, но любопытство подстегивало — прыгнул следом и оторопел. Розовой пачки, как и прочих атрибутов волшебной феи, не наблюдалось. Да и детей в баре не было. В клубах табачного дыма, под звуки заевшего музыкального автомата Дин обходил месиво из драчунов и, в соответствии с собственным чувством прекрасного, прикладывал их по головам мешочком с блестками. Звук получался, будто он туда кирпичей наложил. Искры разлетались очень красочные.

Сэм завис, открывая и закрывая рот, Дин, сочтя свою роль законченной, позвал:

— Что стоишь, твоя очередь.

В своем бог знает когда появившемся в руках мешочке Сэм нащупал что-то живое, чуть не отбросил от себя, но в руке оказала милая серебристая птичка.

— Что замер, рассаживай.

Сэм огляделся и посадил птаху на нос ближайшему нокаутированному неудачнику. Птаха с готовностью заверещала и стала нарезать вокруг носа виражи. Глаза у неудачника окончательно осоловели. Сэм осмотрелся, рассадил птичек согласно феншую, а последнюю — в клетку лежащего вверх ногами попугая. Пояснил Дину:

— Марихуаны, похоже, нанюхался.

Теперь картина была завершена. Радужные птички, веселые блестки… разнесенные в щепу столы. Сэм отряхнул руки, спросил:

— Работать теперь обязательно?

— Нет, мы всего лишь восполняем нехватку младших ангельских служащих. И им проще, и нам развлечение.

Сэм скептически огляделся:

— И это всегда так?

— Нет, иногда жнецов вызывать приходится, они же не вездесущи. — Дин со всей дури долбанул мешочком недостаточно утихомиренного драчуна, потянувшегося к пистолету. Мужик осел и больше грешить не пытался. Дин довольно улыбнулся. — Добро пожаловать в Рай, Сэмми!


End file.
